Kindness Should Always Be Rewarded
by sesshy's numba1 gurl
Summary: When Neji goes to visit Sasuke, he finds the Uchiha terribly sick. He brings Sasuke to the Hyuuga compound but how can he resist touching Sasuke when they are living under the same roof?
1. Sasukes sick?

Summary: When Neji goes to visit Sasuke, he finds the Uchiha terribly sick. He brings Sasuke to the Hyuuga compound but how can he resist touching Sasuke when they are living under the same roof?

Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy) don't read if you don't like. Graphic lemon and some language. Sasuke may seem a little OOC but I just think that is how he would act if he and Neji were really in a relationship.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did every one would be in love with Sasuke and every episode he would be getting fucked by someone.

A/N: Helloo again! Sorry it took me so long to post a new one-shot but I hope your happy because this one is a two-shot!! I think it was worth the wait but you tell me! Enjoy!

Kindness Should Always Be Rewarded

Chapter 1: Sasuke's Sick!?

It was mid day and Neji was on his way to visit Sasuke. He had not seen his lover in a while and had heard from Hinata, who had heard from Sakura that Sasuke was feeling a bit under the weather. That had been enough motivation to get the Hyuuga to make the short journey to Sasukes apartment.

Ten minutes later he was at Sasukes door. He knocked softly the first time then harder when he did not get a response.

"Sasuke," he called, "Sasuke open up it's me!"

Now thoroughly agitated he leaned down and moved the welcome mat to reveal a house key. He smirked victoriously and unlocked the door. Walking in he found the place to be eerily silent. _Something isn't right,_ Neji observed.

"Sasuke!" he called again, "Where are you it's Neji."

Still no response. Now he was certain something was wrong. He walked around checking the living room, the kitchen and the bathroom for any sign of Sasuke. Realizing that he had forgotten to check the bedroom, he rushed to the door nearly ripping it of off its hinges in a panic. There he was greeted with a sight he never wanted to see again. Sasuke lay on the bed looking sicker than Neji had ever seen him before. His clothes were drenched in sweat and his skin looked paler than usual. His face was flushed, his breathing labored, and his bangs were sticking to his face.

In less than a heartbeat Neji was at Sasukes side shaking him in an attempt to wake him. He placed a hand on Sasukes forehead but quickly pulled away feeling as if he had been burned. Sasuke was running an extremely high fever. Now truly worried, Neji desperately tried to wake him. It seemed as if Sasuke was starting to come around.

"Sasuke, please you have to wake up!" Neji exclaimed.

_Neji? _Sasuke thought, _Neji is here, I have to wake up. _He tried again and again to open his eyes and when he did he was staring into wide pale ones. There in Nejis' eyes Sasuke saw something he had never seen before. Fear. _He's scared…f-for me? _

"Sasuke! Thank God you're awake," Neji said sighing in relief.

"Wha-what happened?" Sasuke croaked out, his throat dry.

"You have a very high fever. We have to get you to the hospital," Neji explained remembering how he nearly burned his hand.

"N-no. We can't go to the hospital. I h-hate them," Sasuke managed to say.

"Then where am I supposed to-"

"Anywhere, anywhere but there," he gasped before losing consciousness. If Neji weren't so panicked he would've laughed at the situation. Sasuke was near death and he still wouldn't go to the hospital. He was as stubborn as ever.

Neji sighed in frustration and racked his brain for a solution to the problem. Then it clicked. Hinata was becoming a pretty good medic-nin and he was sure she could take care of a high fever. Making a decision he hauled Sasuke onto his back and leapt out the window at high-speed heading straight for the Hyuuga compound.

He arrived within minutes and took off in search of Hinata. He found her in the library reading a book.

"Hinata-sama!" he shouted startling the poor girl and causing her to drop the book.

"Neji-nii-san what-"

"It's Sasuke," he stated drawing her attention to the one on his back. Hinata was the first person he told about his relationship with the Uchiha. He trusted her completely and saw her as a younger sister.

"He has a high fever but he won't let me take him to the hospital. Please help him."

"Take him to the guest room. I'll go get some supplies," Hinata ordered. She had long since outgrown her annoying habit of stuttering. Neji nodded and sprinted off to the spare bedroom gently laying Sasuke on the bed.

Within seconds Hinata arrived with a bucket, a first-aid kit, and some towels.

"Neji-nii-san, fill this up with cold water," she said handing him the bucket. With a quick nod, Neji left to do as requested.

Taking a seat on the side of the bed Hinata started by taking Sasukes temperature. It was hard to do when her patient was unconscious but she managed. She gasped in shock when she read the digits.

By this time Neji had fetched the water and placed it beside the bed.

"What is it?" he asked leaning over her shoulder.

"His temperature, its-its 135 degrees! He shouldn't even be alive right now!" she exclaimed. Neji was just as stunned. "We have to work fast and break his fever," she said shaking off her shock. "Dip those towels in the water and wring them out so I can put them on his forehead. But first help me undress him. Having clothes drenched in sweat won't help him."

They set to work pulling off Sasukes shirt and shorts and placing the wet towel on his forehead. Neji wiped his face down and then waited for more instructions but Hinata said nothing.

"What now?" He asked.

"We wait for him to wake up. I can't give him the medicine while he's sleeping. When he wakes up that means his fever has gone down if only a little," Hinata explained. Neji sighed in defeat. It would be a long wait but he knew Sasuke would wake up eventually. Hopefully sooner than later.

After explaining the situation to Hiashi, leaving out the fact that Sasuke was his boyfriend, Neji spent the night taking care of Sasuke. An entire two days had passed when Sasuke woke up.

"Sasuke!" Neji exclaimed smiling warmly at the confused Uchiha.

"What, where-" Sasuke started trying to remember what had occurred.

"After I found you in your apartment, I brought you here, to the Hyuuga compound, and Hinata-sama and I took care of you. You've been unconscious for two days." Sasuke nodded slowly trying to process the information. "I'm going to go tell her you're awake," Neji stated leaving to find Hinata.

_So I'm at the Hyuuga compound_, Sasuke thought. _Well it's better than a hospital and at least Neji can be here with me. _He was pulled from his musings when Neji re-entered accompanied by Hinata. She walked over and took a seat on a chair beside the bed.

"How are you feeling, Sasuke-kun?" she asked sweetly.

"Like shit. I'm starving, my whole body aches and my head is pounding," Sasuke growled in response.

"Perfect. Let me just take your temperature and then I'll get you some food and you can take some medicine as well," she smiled leaning over and placing the thermometer in his mouth. After a few seconds it beeped and she removed it checking the reading.

"105, much better. It's still above normal but it's much lower than before," she said still smiling at Sasuke. "I'll got get some food. Anything in particular you'd like?"

"Onigari would be nice." (A/N sorry if I spelt it wrong!)

"Onigari it is. What about you Neji-nii-san?" she asked turning to him.

"Oh don't worry about me Hinata-sama. I'm just fine." She nodded and left quickly.

The two prodigies say there for a few minutes until Neji decided to break the awkward silence.

"So…how did you end up so sick in the first place?"

"Hmm," Sasuke hummed thoughtfully. "I remember going out with Naruto," he began pausing when Neji gave him an odd look. "Well you know how he is, always trying to get me to hang out. Anyway, we ended up staying out all night and it got kind of chilly. When I got home it was early hours of the morning. My throat was sore so I took some medicine and went to bed." There he paused again trying to remember what happened after. "The next time I woke up I could tell it was a new day. I felt feverish. I tried to get up and call someone but I didn't have the energy. Then I passed out. Next thing I knew you were there," he finished.

"Wow," Neji muttered, "Good thing I showed up when I did."

"Hn…well thanks," Sasuke mumbled avoiding eye contact.

"You're welcome," Neji said grinning at him.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" Sasuke growled glaring at Neji.

"I'm just glad you're still you," he replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke inquired slightly confused.

"Sometimes when people recover from high fevers, or come out of comas-which was basically what you were in- they become brain damaged or they just act different."

"Oh."

"I'm just glad you're ok."

"Hn," Sasuke said. He tried to turn away but Neji caught his chin and prevented him from doing so.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Every time I open up to you, you turn away and try to shut me out. Why?"

"I-I don't know," Sasuke whispered. Neji left it at that and leaned in to kiss the raven but he was stopped when Sasuke placed his hand over Nejis mouth.

"Ah ah ah, remember what happened last time you kissed me when I was sick," Sasuke chuckled.

"Unfortunately, I do," Neji said moving away. "But still." He leaned forward his lips brushing over Sasukes forehead. Then he started to nibble on Sasukes ear earning a startled gasp from the younger.

"N-Neji stop H-Hinata will be back soon," he said feeling powerless.

"Hmm…we'll continue this when you're healthy," Neji said his voice holding promise of things to come. Then he pulled away smirking when he saw the blush Sasuke was sporting. "You know you're cute when-"

"Shut up," Sasuke muttered, blushing a few shades darker despite himself. That was when Hinata made her appearance and Sasuke silently thanked God for her timing and saving him from anymore embarrassment at the hands of his lover.

"Here you go, Sasuke-kun," she said handing him the tray.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan," Sasuke said accepting it.

"You're welcome. If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask. Neji-nii-san make sure he takes his medicine," Hinata said taking her leave.

Grinning deviously Neji reached over in an attempt to steal an onigari. He sighed when his hand was slapped away.

"Don't even think about it Neji. I'm starving," Sasuke growled giving Neji the Uchiha death glare. _If looks could kill,_ Neji thought sweat dropping.

After Sasuke had eaten he took his medicine, which made him drowsy. The couple talked for a while but Sasuke promptly fell asleep during one of Nejis never-ending speeches. Muttering to himself, Neji tucked him in pausing to admire how beautiful the raven looked while sleeping.

The Hyuuga went about his business checking in on Sasuke very now and then. When night fell he settled in the chair beside Sasukes bed for the night.

It had been four days since Sasuke had arrived and Neji was finding it harder and harder not to jump the raven. He was pretty sure Sasuke had no idea how sexy he was. The littlest things he did had Neji yearning to make passionate love to him. Like when he was concentrating really hard he would lick his lips or when was nervous he would bite his bottom lip. Then there were times when Neji actually had to leave the room to keep his libido in check. Like the time Sasuke had used a small towel by mistake instead of a big one. Then he had walked around the room looking for his boxers. He discovered them on the floor so he had bent over giving Neji a very, very nice view of those perfectly round globes of flesh. Neji had quickly left and taken and extremely cold shower. It was as if Sasuke was taunting him. Luckily for him, Sasukes sickness was almost gone. Just a few more days to make sure the fever did not resurface, and then Neji would have his way with the Uchiha.

Sasuke was very sexually frustrated. He desperately wanted Neji to kiss him and touch him but he did not want the Hyuuga to get sick. To prevent that he knew he had to follow Hinatas instructions. As of lately he had been blushing a lot. Apparently Neji loved to tease him with sexually innuendos. And then there was the way Neji looked at him. It was as if he was undressing him with his eyes. It made him nervous and horny at the same time. Most of the time he ended up blushing and looking away.

At the moment, Sasuke was flipping through the TV channels with his usual bored expression. He had discarded his shirt because he felt hot and was spread out on the bed. Neji chose that moment to waltz in and take a seat on the bed.

"How do you feel?" he asked casually trying to ignore the fact that the man who had been running through his mind for days was laying next to him shirtless.

"I'm alright, just bored," was Sasukes lazy response.

"Hmm…well I can think of a few things we could do." Neji smirked advancing on the Uchiha. He had waited too long to have Sasuke and his patience was gone.

"Neji, you know we can't, I'm sick," Sasuke replied. The glint in Nejis eyes was making him very nervous. He tried to back away from the Hyuuga but ended up pressed against the headboard.

"Neji s-stop you'll get s-" he cut himself off when Nejis mouth captured his ear nibbling gently.

"I don't care. I want you, **now**," Neji growled. His voice was deep and husky in Sasukes ear and it sent shivers down his spine causing him to pant lightly.

Neji claimed Sasukes lips softly at first. He nipped gently at Sasukes bottom lip asking for entrance which was eagerly granted. Their tongues met rubbing against each other. They both moaned, the contact creating a spark. The kiss quickly turned urgent and Neji tilted Sasukes chin back to deepen it, his tongue leaving no part of Sasukes mouth untouched.

They broke apart for air, eyes locked as they caught their breaths. Neji attacked Sasukes neck sucking harshly and leaving quite a few hickeys. Sasuke head fell back from the pleasure exposing more of his pale flesh to the Hyuuga.

"I've missed this," Neji said between sucks, "Having you panting under me." Normally Sasuke would have blushed but he was just as needy for Neji as the other was for him. He moaned in response to his words opening his eyes slightly when Neji stopped. "I want to take you…but you're still weak. I don't think your body can handle it," Neji said worried for him. Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but Neji silenced him with a kiss. He groaned at the brutality of it. Their mouths clashed, tongues moving frantically against one another.

Neji grinded their erections together causing them both to moan loudly. He fumbled with the zipper of Sasukes pants for a moment. He finally got it and pulled out Sasukes throbbing cock.

Sasuke cried out when Neji lined his erection with his own and began pumping them both creating a delicious friction. The pace was fast but that was what they needed. Nejis hand moved easily, their erections slick with pre-cum. Sasuke jerked his hips in time with Nejis movements causing them both to cry out. Neji could tell Sasuke was close. His face was flushed and his lips were slightly parted letting out a stream of erotic sounds. He wanted Sasuke to cum first. The look on his face always sent Neji over the edge.

Sasuke could feel his orgasm bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He rocked his hips eagerly as he started to loose control. His balls began to tighten and he cried out begging for more. At that moment the door swung open and time stopped.

Scared of who he would see, Sasuke opened his eyes slowly to see none other than Hiashi Hyuuga standing at the door.

A/N: O.O OMG! I hope you're all on the edge of your seats! Strap in tight the next chapter is gonna be a bumpy ride! Don't flame just because you don't like yaoi or neji/sasuke. They will be used to roast marshmallows. Thanks for reading!

--sesshy's numba1 gurl--


	2. Thank You

Summary: When Neji goes to visit Sasuke, he finds the Uchiha terribly sick. He brings Sasuke to the Hyuuga compound but how can he resist touching Sasuke when they are living under the same roof?

Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy) don't read if you don't like. Graphic lemon and some language. Sasuke may seem a little OOC but I just think that is how he would act if he and Neji were really in a relationship.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did every one would be in love with Sasuke and every episode he would be getting fucked by someone.

A/N: So this is the second and last chapter people! Not much to say about it. Enjoy!

Kindness Should Always Be Rewarded

Chapter 2: Thank You

No one moved. Everyone was in shock.

Coming back to his senses Sasuke let out an uncharacteristic yelp and pushed Neji off of him. That startled the Hyuuga out of his stupor which in turn caused Hiashis expression to change from shock to anger. He turned his back to the prodigies allowing them to get decent. When the rustling of clothes stopped he turned around again. He gave Sasuke a hateful glare before looking at Neji.

"I want to speak to you in the hallway **now**!" he bellowed, voice booming with authority. Both of the jounins faces were beet red and all Neji could manage was a nod. Satisfied with that Hiashi marched out of the room to wait outside.

Sasuke let out a shaky sigh as Neji stood up. The elder turned to him and lifted his chin so that he could look into Sasukes eyes.

"I'm s-"

"Don't you dare apologize," Neji growled cutting Sasuke off. "Neither of us could have predicted this. Don't worry, everything will be fine." He smiled reassuringly and kissed Sasukes forehead. Then he left to face Hiashi.

Neji walked up to Hiashi and waited for the man to begin scolding him. He was not disappointed.

"How dare you commit such sinful acts in my house," Hiashi began his eyes burning with fury. "You are soiling the Hyuuga name. I allowed the Uchiha to stay here because you and Hinata begged me to, but now I see how stupid it was to allow such filth in my house!"

"You have no right to say such things about him!" Neji hissed his embarrassment gone.

"Excuse me!" Hiashi snapped, "That boy is a traitor not to mention a whore and a disgrace-"

"Stop it!" Neji shouted his eyes blazing and fists clenched, "You know nothing about him. How dare you spout such lies about my lover!"

Hiashi gasped and inside the room Sasuke did as well.

"L-lover? LOVER!" He spat in disgust. "You are a disgrace to this family. Taking that Uchiha filth as your lover! I want you out of this house, you and your whore of a lover!"

Meanwhile Sasuke could fell the sting of tears but he refused to let them fall. He didn't understand why Hiashis words were having such an affect on him. He was used to being called such names. Before him and Neji had gotten together he had had his share of lovers, but Neji changed that. Maybe it was the fact that he was starting to realize that Neji was too good for him. Or the fact that people would always stand in the way of them being truly happy. Whatever it was became too much for Sasuke to handle and his eyes filled with tears.

Outside Neji stared at Hiashi in shock.

"Y-your kicking me out?" he whispered shakily.

"Yes pack your things and be gone by tonight," Hiashi said. Then he turned his back on the younger and left.

When Neji re-entered the room he was shocked to see Sasuke crying. His face was buried in his hands and he was shaking as sobs racked his body. In a heartbeat Neji had his arms wrapped around his lover, and he was holding him to his chest.

"N-Neji, I'm s-sorry, I'm so sorry,"

"You have nothing to apologize for," Neji said gently as he rocked the younger.

"I-I don't deserve you," Sasuke continued between sobs, "You d-deserve better t-than me." Neji grew angry at that and pulled away. He grabbed Sasukes chin gently but firmly, forcing him to look up.

Pale eyes met midnight ones and Neji felt his chest tighten at the sadness he saw in them.

"Sasuke why are you saying this?"

"Why do you love me?" Sasuke whispered, so softly that Neji almost didn't hear it.

"Sasuke, I know you won't believe me when I say this, but you really are a beautiful person, inside and out." The younger snorted at that and Neji sighed. "Does that answer your question?"

"No, but it's good enough," Sasuke said smiling.

"Good, I hate seeing you upset," Neji said leaning down and claiming Sasukes lips in a gentle kiss. Then he pulled away and climbed off of the bed. "I'm going to go pack, you should too. We have to be gone by nightfall."

"Hn." Neji smirked, glad to Sasuke was himself again.

Fully packed and ready to go, the two prodigies set off to make the short trip to Sasukes apartment. After unpacking, Sasuke hopped into the shower and Neji settled down on the couch.

Neji was watching TV when Sasuke sauntered over to him taking a seat on the couch.

"Neji," he called getting the elders attention. "I just wanted to say…thank you."

"For what?" Neji inquired slightly confused.

"For what you did earlier at the compound…you didn't have to," he mumbled the last part.

"Sasuke, you are too cute sometimes," Neji laughed watching Sasuke blush.

"Whatever, anyway I just thought I should really thank you so…"

Sasuke stood up blocking the TV and smirking at his lover. Neji watched as Sasuke began stripping, his eyes widening. Sasuke felt his face heat up as Neji ogled him but pushed away his embarrassment. First the shirt went then his pants and lastly his boxers. Naked as the day he was born Sasuke strattled Nejis waist, taking a seat in his lap. His fingers ran through the long brown hair removing the hair tie and tossing it aside. Neji had a feeling he wasn't going to see it again but he could really care less. Besides, he had a raven-haired beauty sitting in his lap. He moaned when Sasuke grinded down his ass brushing against Nejis growing erection.

"I thought it was pretty sexy how you stood up to Hiashi for me," Sasuke said seductively while nibbling and sucking on Nejis ear.

"Sasuke I love you, I would stand up to anyone for you." Sasuke smiled a true smile while placing kisses all over the Hyuugas face.

"I love you too, Neji. I would do the same." Then they were kissing. It started out soft and gentle but it quickly became deeper and more passionate. Their tongues met dancing around each other and Sasuke began exploring Nejis mouth memorizing everything that made the Hyuuga gasp. They pulled away both panting gently.

"I'm yours tonight. We can do whatever you want as many times as you want," Sasuke whispered a light blush dusting his cheeks. Nejis eyes widened in surprise before he grinned deviously. The predatory stare Neji was giving him was making Sasuke squirm in his lap.

"I like that idea," Neji said his voice thick with lust, before reclaiming Sasukes lips.

The kiss was long and sloppy. Neji threaded his fingers in Sasukes hair to deepen it earning a quiet moan from his lover. His hands made their way down Sasukes back and settled on his ass squeezing the firm globes and causing Sasuke to moan louder.

They separated and Neji attacked the pale flesh of Sasukes neck enjoying the delicious sounds Sasuke made. Sasuke cried out when Nejis hot mouth captured one of his nipples. His tongues swirled around the tiny bud before sucking aggressively until it was hard and erect. Then he switched, attacking Sasukes other nipple and giving it the same abuse.

Sasukes breathe was coming out in short harsh pants. His cock was fully erect and he was rubbing against Neji desperately trying to get some friction against his pulsing rod.

Within seconds Neji had changed their position. Now the elder was laying down with Sasuke strattling him. Nejis fingers brushed over Sasukes belly button and down to his erection. He smirked as Sasukes abdominal muscles quivered from the simple touch. He wrapped his hand around Sasukes throbbing length brushing his thumb against the tip and smearing the pre-cum around it.

Sasuke cried out arching his back in pleasure, "Ah N-neji." The gentle strokes Neji was giving him were driving him mad with need. He began to rock his hips trying to get Neji to pick up the pace but to no avail.

"Hn N-neji please!" Sasuke begged.

"Tell me what you want," Neji smirked his lust filled eyes fazing into Sasukes pleading ones.

"I w-want you inside o-of me!" Sasuke gasped out, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"And I want to be inside of you," was Nejis husky response. He continued to tease Sasuke for a little longer with light touches before pulling his hand away. As soon as he did he was stripped of his clothing by an all too eager Sasuke. He groaned when Sasukes lips latched on to his neck and his hand wrapped around his length fisting him harshly.

"Oh God! Sasuke," he groaned. "If you keep this up we won't get to the fucking and I know you wouldn't like that." That was enough to make Sasuke stop his ministrations.

"Do you still have that lube in your couch?" Neji asked after he had regained his composure. Sasukes face heated up at the memory of how the Hyuuga had first discovered it and what happened after he did.

"Yes…" he answered reaching between the cushions and pulling it out. He handed it too the elder becoming confused when he didn't take it.

"I want you to do it," Neji said smirking when Sasukes eyes widened. With a shaky hand, Sasuke uncapped the bottle and slicked his fingers. He leaned forward reaching behind himself and moaning as Neji parted his cheeks. He slipped a finger in moaning again as he moved it around. Then he eased another digit in, his eyes locking with Neji as he stretched himself.

Neji was even harder than before as he watched Sasuke finger himself. He was eager to bury himself in Sasukes sweet tight ass but he wanted o see what Sasuke would do left to his own devices.

Sasuke moaned louder as he added a third finger his eyes never leaving Nejis. He thrusted the digits hard and fast crying out when he found his prostate.

"Hn…Neji" Neji swore he could've cum right then. Sasuke looked like a sex god on top of him. Sasuke withdrew his fingers and uncapped the bottle once again. He poured the lube over Nejis erection loving how Neji shivered and squirmed because it was cold. Then he pumped Nejis hard cock until he was satisfied. He began to lower himself moaning as Neji filled him inch-by-inch until he was fully seated. They both cried out but for different reasons. Neji, because of how Sasukes wall clenched so tightly around him and Sasuke, because of the pain and pleasure he was feeling. He forced himself to relax and the pain began to fade.

When he was ready he placed his hands on Nejis chest. Using that as leverage, Sasuke pushed himself up and came back down just as easily. He set a slow pace switching between rocking his hips against Nejis and moving himself up and down on his pulsing cock. Their eyes were locked as Sasuke moved on his erection. Nejis eyes left Sasukes to trail over his pale soft skin which was glistening with sweat and landing on his blushing cock.

It looked painful. The head was almost purple and the pre-cum accumulating on the tip was beginning to spill down the side. Neji lifted his hips up hitting Sasukes prostate with perfect aim. Sasukes head fell back and his back arched. He began to rock his hips faster crying out from the intense pleasure. Neji sat up dragging his index finger along the underside of Sasukes throbbing cock.

"Ah! Fuck N-neji. S-so deep," Sasuke panted.

"God Sasuke you look so good riding my cock," Neji groaned his other hand reaching under Sasukes erection to play with his balls. The response Neji got from Sasuke was somewhere between a whimper and a moan but Neji loved it all the same.

"Hn…Neji," Sasuke moaned the tone of his voice growing more and more needy with each jerk of his hips.

Neji could tell that Sasuke wasn't going to last much longer and frankly he wasn't sure if he was going to either. Hooking his leg under Sasukes he flipped them over earning a startled gasp from the younger. He smirked devilishly and placed both of Sasukes legs over his shoulder, glad for the Uchihas flexibility. Then he proceeded to pound into Sasukes ass. Sasukes moan were growing higher in pitch, a clear sign that he was close to his climax. In-between the moans he would sometimes hear a twisted version of his name.

Sasukes erection was trapped between their stomachs and it was causing delicious friction, more than the Uchiha could handle. With a loud cry he came streams of cum covering their stomachs and chest. He tightened around Nejis throbbing cock causing him to cum deep inside of Sasuke chanting his name over and over as he came down from his high.

They lay in each others arms for a few minutes neither of them wanting to break the post-orgasmic bliss. Finally Neji spoke.

"That was amazing," he said grinning at the Uchiha.

"Hn."

"Are you going to thank me like this every time I do something nice for you."

"I don't know…depends on what it is."

"I'll think of something tomorrow."

"Hn…and here I thought we were going for another round," Sasuke said smirking.

"Can we?" Neji asked as if he were a child asking for ice cream.

"I did say we can go as many times as you want." Sasukes smirk widened as he felt Neji harden again. He could tell this was going to be a long pleasure filled night and he was sure he would be sore in the morning.

A/N: That was my first two-shot! Wat did ya think? Please review puppy dog eyes Thanks for reading!

--sesshy's numba1 gurl--


End file.
